nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History before The Last Americas
There once was a great nation called the U.S.A, where democracy was first priority and liberty spread from sea to shyning sea. Were people fought for freedom and justice. But with Americas invovlment in NATO and the U.N, things got quite complicated. First, it all started with the gulf. Moving on to a 15 year war with afghnastan and Iraq. In 2015, we finnaly "withdrew", which meant we just pulled out some of our troops. After a long and rather unpopular war with these two countrys trying to stop terrorism,Libya with there new demonic dictator, Pakistan and India still firing at each other, and Isrial and Eqpyt about to nuke each other, Saudi Arabia and other arab nations stopping trade with other countrys, and on top of that alot of them being in the U.N grew much conflict. Two countrys that hate each other telling the U.N to blow the other one up. Things got bad, quickly. Pakistan begged to be in the U.N, only to be smacked in the face and told no. That they had to make peace with India before they could join. India, noticing that they should be more peacefull,(the president apparantly he had a vision of Gandhi, which Gandhi said to make peace with Pakistan, that we say we are a peacefull people but yet we send people to war? For what, over some land). Thats just what they did. Pakistan and India both signed a peace treaty, became allys and promised to go defend each other if one was invaded. This is the probrably the worst mistake made in the history of the world. So pakistan joined the U.N and everything was dandy. But when both leaders of each nation was mysteriusly assinated, a new and corrupted leader took both of there seats. Reijun, the new leader of India, than sent troops across the Pakistanian border and took over 7 cities under 12 hours. Job well done, no one expected it, but the new leader of pakistan, rejuniala. Of course he attacked back. The U.N, NATO, and the rest of the world was furius. The U.N. security force got so mad at these two nations that they actually invaded the Indian/Pakistanian border through air and sea and tried to "seperate them and put them into to seperate corners," Quated Max Brigdedon, Commander of The U.N. security force. That didn't quite stop both hostile countrys fighting. In a week, both countrys were at full out war. With U.N troops trapped in the middle with no where to go, 7,000 troops lost there lives. 4,000 of them being the U.N. This was probrably the 2nd worst decision made in man kind. India and Pakistan both left the U.N to wipe each other out. The U.N withdrew forces from the border. With 500 soilders bing America's, you could imaging how pissed off the U.S. people were. They were tired of war. 7 riots broke out which including brooklyn and small cities. Following the footsteps of the great muslim war, which deaths reached 20,000 over the borders of India and Pakistan in only 2 months. 18 countrys left the U.N to fight between themselves, including Russia and some major countrys in Africa. NATO was broken up, only 5 countrys stayed. The U.S, France, China, Britain, and Italy. They all made a pact together to always stand by each other and go to war with each other. With Russia back in the clearing, there dictator, Stalin, automaticly started taking over countrys. They were so strong and advanced that they took over 5 countrys in 2 weeks, amazing speed and record. No one braved to stop him. No one knows how, but Stalin united the middle east into one nation. Than the Middle East nation attacked Eqypt, north Africa, and europe. It was all 1 big distraction.Russia than massed 1 big force and headed to the United States Of America. With America to spread out, we couldnt even defend ourselves. The third worst thing ever to happen in human history is two nations that are in the top 10 list of biggest militarys joing togather, forming one nation and becomeing your worst enemy. Yes, were talking about Korea. With a military force of 4.5 million, they dived straight into china. Nazis took control of Germany and they attacked Poland, the U.K, Italy, and France. Italy haveing two fronts with germany and the Middle East. Since Germany allied itself with Russia, they have technology like no other and became a powerfull nation. With addition to vietnom, Cuba, Puerta Rico, and the philipins truning on us and attacking us. Here are some countrys that split before the great war, Spain and portagul, they were in a hell of a war trying to kill each other. Irland and Finland got into it pretty bad. Mexico left because a huge civil was was going on.( yes, the drug cartel treid to take over, failed horribly , some new terrorist group came in and started blowing up stuff.) Canada left just to sit there with there finger up there butt. (No one knew what they were up to they started blowing themselves up.) Canda actually nuked its own capital. So it was Germany,Russia, Middle East, Vietnam, Cuba, Puerta Rico, Vietnam, the new Korea V.S. The U.S,china,the reat of europe, who wasent taken over or in a civil war, a few countrys on Africa, including Eqpyt, and NOT Canada. Long story short, which is saved for another time, Russia marched down the streets of Washington and watched as it burned. But out people never gave it. We vowed that every soilder, man, woman, and child would fight for our freedom. We would see our factorys, our stores, our houses burned down before we see them get taken over. They will have to climb over a mountain of our dead to get to our fresh troups. When they get done with us they will have nothing more than a burnt peice of land. One night, Meteors fell from the sky. Meteors miles wide hit the ground and the ocean, causing lands to break off and bring mch destruction. Once the U.S military was wiped out. Russia thought they had control of us. The rebels keep fighting and fighting. Russia had control of the eatern half of America and we had the Western part. It took them 6 tries before the officialy brok through and started pushing us back. We than saw that right in the middle of the Pacific, there were island. Chunks of land broken off, islands formed in months, our home. We than started evacuating people, supplies, resources, and everything we could scrap to these islands. We settled there, than Russia came bustling through. Other countrys not strong enough to fight. Russia than said,"Alright we will leave you alone." They than went back to the Americas, or known as Stalinland. Us, on our island started rebuilding. We will never have a dictator. We are the final states. We are the last protector of freedom.We are The Last Americas!